communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford Mustang variants
Ford and other third party companies offered their own modified versions of popular Mustang in order to cater performance centric enthusiast who wants more power, sharper handling and better styling. Although most of the Mustang variants were aimed at enthusiast with an exception with the Special Service Package (or SSP), which was designed for law enforcement. Third party modifications Shelby Mustangs test Automobile racer Carroll Shelby transformed a conventional Mustang into a serious track racer designated as the "GT-350." The fastbacks were shipped from the San Jose, California assembly plant and fitted with a "Hi-Po" 289, 4-speed manual transmission, and included front disc brakes And rear disk brakes . Additionally, shortened hoods and deleted rear seats with identifying trim were among the visual variations. These select Mustangs were converted to street, road racing, and drag cars in Shelby's plant at Los Angeles International Airport. Shelby GT-H The 2006 GT-H was built as a 40th anniversary Hertz rental model as a tribute to the GT350-H in 1966. The GT-H was an exclusive Shelby styled GT that was also used as a concept for the planned Shelby GT's, released in the summer of 2007. Shelby GT500KR In 1968, Ford offered a special edition of the Shelby Mustang, called the GT500KR, which stood for King of the Road. It had the 428 c.i. Cobra Jet engine introduced the same year. In early 2007, Shelby had announced that they will release an all new GT500KR based on S-197 Mustangs for the 2009 model year. The package will only be available through Shelby for all 05+ S-197 based GT500's. The K.I.T.T. in the Knight Rider 2008 television pilot movie is a modified black Shelby GT500KR Mustang. Shelby CS6/8 Shelby along with Paxton also designed a new variant based on the V6 Mustang. Modifications include a supercharged motor producing 350 horsepower (260 kW). 20" Wheels bearing the Shelby name and the Cobra moniker on each side and the decklid. The 2" drop in suspension, Baer/Shelby 14" front and rear brakes and aggressive front fascia along with a dual exhaust. Shelby also created the CS8, a 4.6 liter V8 variant of the CS6. The Shelby CS6/8 is not available as a factory release, however Shelby has made the CS6/8 kit available for purchase online from www.shelbyautos.com, www.hillbankmotorsports.com, and www.arizonashelbycobras.com Shelby GT500E The GT500E was designed by Shelby Autos for the movie "Gone in 60 Seconds," starring Nicolas Cage. Although the actual car was not mass-produced like many other Shelby GT variants, due to an overwhelming amount of requests, the car can now be purchased through Unique Performance in Texas. Shelby GT500 "Super Snake" Starting in 2008, previous 2007 Shelby GT500 Mustangs could be sent to Carroll Shelby's Special Performance Plant in Las Vegas to be rebuilt into a Super Snake, which resembles the 1968 GT500KR, for an additional cost of $27,995. The Super Snake will offer a 605 hp 2.3L Eaton roots type supercharged version with warranty. A Kenne Bell twin-screw supercharged version with "over 725 hp" will also be available, without warranty and a 0-60 time of under 4 seconds. The Super Snake is inspired by the 1967 GT500 Super Snake, a car made by Carroll Shelby for Goodyear Tires. Roush Roush Performance, established by former Ford engineer Jack Roush in 1988, had been known for providing performance parts, vehicles and engines. In 2001, the company introduced three packages for the Mustang. Stage 1 came with 17-inch wheels, a lowered suspension and a side-mounted exhaust system. In addition, it came with an air dam, side skirts and a rear spoiler. Stage 2 was an upgraded Stage 1 with 18-inch alloy wheels and BFGoodrich Comp T/A Tires. The suspension was extensively modified with Bilstein shocks, High-rate springs, stiffer anti-roll bars and new control arms. Roush claimed it achieved 1.0g lateral acceleration and was on par with the Porsche 911 Turbo. Both Stage 1 and Stage 2 came with V6 or V8 engine options. The top of the line was the Stage 3, with 360 hp (268 kW) and 375 ft·lbf (508 Nm) of torque. The Stage 3 platform was essentially a heavily modified Mustang GT. The Ford 4.6 L V8 was upgraded with an Eaton supercharger, a new intake manifold, high performing fuel injectors, an air-to-water intercooler and a lighter flywheel (on the manual transmission only). The Stage 3 was available in three packages: Sport, Rally and Premium. In 2004, Roush released a limited edition mustang known as the 440A. This was a Stage 3 Roush with the addition of custom 440A interior, Roush braking system, and a rear exhaust system instead of the side-mounted exhaust system. The 440A model was released in 2004 to commemorate the 40 years of Ford Mustang production. Only 40 Roush 440A Mustangs were produced and all were sold at a dealership in Florida, USA. Roush also claimed that this model produced , a claim that has been argued by some who claim that the engine was dyno tested at . In 2007, now based on an S-197 Mustang, Roush introduced the Sport and 427R editions. The Sport package became the Roush base model, and comes with body kits and high performance exhaust systems. The Stage 1 comes with 18-inch chrome wheels and aggressive tires, a high performance exhaust system, body kits and a vast option menu of visual upgrades. The Stage 2 enhances the Stage 1, by upgrading the stock suspension with high performance front struts, rear shocks, front and rear springs, front and rear sway bars, and Pinion snubbers. The Stage 3 comes with 18-inch, forged chrome wheels and high performance tires, and 14-inch rotors with four-piston calipers. The 4.6 L V8 now has the output of 415 hp (268.4 kW) and 385 ft·lbf (521 Nm) with a Roush supercharger and an air-to-water intercooler. The new top of the line is the 427R, which is based on the Stage 3 Mustang. It produces an additional 115 horsepower (86 kW) and 65 ft·lbf (88 Nm) of torque over the Stage 3 Mustang, due to an upgraded ECM (Electronic Control Module). In addition, it is equipped with an upgraded appearance package. Steeda Based in Pompano Beach, Florida, Dario Orlando founded Steeda Autosports in 1988 using his years of experience repairing and racing cars. Steeda is one of the largest manufacturers of Ford aftermarket performance parts. In 2003 Steeda introduced the Q400, based on the Mustang GT with an advertised 400 hp (298 kW). The 4.6L V8 in the Q400 was modified with Vortec centrifugal supercharger, K&N Filter, and Ford Racing Performance Parts (FRPP) 80 mm Mass Air Meter with 70 mm throttle body. Fuel is supplied via twin Bosch pumps, and Steeda-spec Borla 2.5-inch stainless pipes and mufflers. Motor Trend magazine did a dynamometer test on the Q400. Their Q400 had produced 425 hp (317 kW) from the rear wheels, and 450 hp (335 kW) from the flywheel. In 2006, Steeda introduced Q525. It comes equipped with a 5.0L modular V8, producing 500 hp (373 kW) and 530 ft·lbf (719 Nm) of torque, thanks to a Steeda/MagnaCharger supercharger system with an intercooler, a 62 mm twin-bore throttle body, a Steeda/SCT air meter, 60 lb electronic fuel injectors and a Steeda Intake Kit. Saleen Saleen was founded by racer Steve Saleen in 1983, with the first model being a 1984 Saleen Mustang. The first Saleen's were mainly focused on looks, and used stock Ford engines. As the years grew, so did the performance. Saleen has won many races with his Mustangs, including the famous 24 hours of Le Mans, 24 hours of Daytona, and many SCCA championships. Saleen has many different versions of the Mustangs, all called the "S281", such as the S281 SC with a supercharged 4.6 Liter V8, making ; and the S281-E Extreme, in which they have replaced the factory 4.6 liter with a Saleen-built V8 engine, increasing the power to almost 550 hp (410 kW). In 2007, Saleen and American Racing Legend, Parnelli Jones, created a limited-edition version of the Mustang. Though often called the Saleen/Parnelli Jones S302, it was designed to pay homage to the legendary Boss 302 that Parnelli Jones had raced in back in the 70's. Equipped with a Saleen MOD 302 cid 3-valve V8, the S302 makes and of torque. On the outside, the S302 features a new front fascia, Saleen "Shaker" hood, window louvers, and custom Saleen/Parnelli Jones edition wheels. Production of this car was limited to only 500 cars. Saleens are technically not mustangs since they must pass their own crash tests, emissions, etc. Ford in-house variants Ford T-5 In addition to selling the Mustang in North America, Ford saw the importance of marketing the sporty car oversees as well, especially to American military personnel. However, the name "Mustang" was copyrighted by small truck manufacturer Krupp in Germany, which prevented Ford from using the name there. Therefore, Ford re-badged Mustangs bound for export to Germany with the T-5 name. All references to the Mustang name, including the steering wheel hub, side nameplates, and rear fuel filler, were blanked out, replaced by the words "FORD" only. An attractive "T-5" emblem graced the front fender behind the wheel well, where the "Mustang" namplate (and horse emblem) were located on other Mustangs. Other than this, they were exactly the same as Mustangs elsewhere, and even had the horse emblems in the grille and steering wheel hub. Virtually all models and packages for the Mustang, were available for the T-5, including the GT. After 1978, Krupp's copyright on the Mustang name expired, so all Mustangs imported to Germany after 1979, kept the name Mustang. California Special In mid-February 1968, the California Ford Dealers (Ford Dealer Advertising Fund) began to market a factory-built, limited-edition Mustang, called the GT/CS, or "California Special". The hope was for a targeted production run of 5,000, but actually, 4118 were made, which included 251 units that were remarketed in Denver, Colorado, as "High Country Special '68". Production ran for only 5.5 months from mid-February 1968 to early August 1968. A 2007 variant exists as well based on the GT Mustang. Mustang Cobra II The Cobra II was produced from 1976 until the end of production for the Mustang II in 1978. The Cobra II was an appearance package only and offered no true performance upgrades; it was available with the 2.3L four cylinder and the 2.8L V6 in addition to the 5.0L 302 V8 engine. In 1976 and most of 1977 the Cobra II package was installed by Motortown Corporation for Ford. Starting in late 1977 Ford installed the Cobra II package itself, this continued until the end of production in 1978. A Cobra II was driven by Farrah Fawcett's character Jill Munroe in the TV show Charlie's Angels. King Cobra The King Cobra was produced only for 1978. The King Cobra was available with only the 5.0L V8 engine, and was the first Mustang to carry the 5.0 badge. Mustang SVT Cobra The Ford Mustang SVT Cobra is a sports car built by Ford since 1993. Until the release of the GT500's the Cobra's represented the highest performance version of the Mustang built by Ford, sitting in the model range above the Mustang GT model. On rare occasion, Ford produces a higher-performance Cobra R variant. Mustang SVO Introduced for the 1984 model year, the SVO was intended to be the model that would both reestablish the Mustang as a modern sports coupe and provide a competitor to European and Japanese compact sports coupes of the day. The project became the first for Ford's then-new SVO division, who endowed the car with several suspension and drive train modifications. Power came from an updated and heavily modified version of Ford's 2.3 L OHV inline four-cylinder engine, featuring a new computer-controlled fuel injection system, and an intercooled turbocharger. Power output for early units was 175 horsepower (130 kW), very good for the day, giving the vehicle a stout 0-60 time with the aid of a factory installed Hurst shifter. Updates to late-production cars boosted power ratings to and torque to in mid-year 1985 and was revised to 200 in '86. Special Service Package (SSP) In 1982, the California Highway Patrol asked Ford to produce a capable and lightweight police car due to the bulkiness of current police cars like the Ford Fairmont and LTD/Crown Victoria. Problems also occurred with Chevrolet Camaro’s with their camshafts at pursuit speeds. Taking the Fox-Platformed 5.0 Mustangs in production at the time, Ford produced the Ford Mustang SSP (Special Service Package), and modified them to suit the needs of the police and law enforcement departments. Nearly 15,000 of these special units were made from 1982 until their discontinuation in 1993. Bullitt In 2001, Ford offered a special version of its GT with the "Bullitt" nameplate. It was reminiscent of the 1968 390 fastback model driven by Steve McQueen in the 1968 movie famous for its high speed chase, Bullitt. The car was designed as a good handler, to become so it was lowered 3/4 inches, received Tokico shocks and short length sub-frame connectors. In addition, a new intake design, high-flow mufflers, and special underdrive pullies helped increase the power to a conservative , though many owners report numbers closer to the 270-275 range. More telling is the torque curve, which was vastly improved over the base GT models, 90% of its available from 2000 rpm. This broader torque curve makes itself known at the drag strip, as these special edition Mustangs could cover the 1/4 mile in 2-3 tenths of a second quicker and about faster than regular GT. The special intake manifolds responded well to superchargers and was well suited for use with nitrous oxide (due to the fact that if there was a nitrous-backfire, the aluminum Bullitt manifold would not be blown apart like its plastic counterpart). 17 inch “American Torq-Thrust" rims, wrapped in 245/45ZR performance rubber by Goodyear, were reminiscent of those on the car driven by McQueen in the movie. These wheels also became available for use on the standard GT as well. The Bullitt featured a large hood scoop reminiscent of the earlier Boss 429 scoop, as well as new side scoops, lower body moldings and c-pillars with unique rear side window shape. Other special features on the Bullitt included aluminum pedals and shifter, retro-styled gauges and seats, red brake calipers with the Mustang logo on them, and the removal of the spoiler and fog lamps regularly found on Mustang GT’s, all for a cleaner look. Braking was also improved with the addition of dual-piston Brembo brakes with 13-inch rotors, the same brakes utilized by the Mustang Cobra. The Bullitt Mustang was offered in only three colors: Dark Highland Green (like Steve McQueen's original 1968 GT Mustang), Black (like the Charger chased by McQueen), and True Blue. Total production was 5,582 units, with 3,041 Dark Highland Green, 1,818 Black, and 723 True Blue. A 2008 Bullitt edition will be released in mid-2008. Among the details are a blacked out rear panel and a plain grille similar to the base V6 Mustang, suspension similar to the Shelby GT, and exhaust upgrades that will increase power to around . Warriors in Pink Beginning in 2007, Ford and ESSENCE have partnered with Susan G. Komen for the Cure to create the Circle of Promise campaign, which aims to increase breast cancer awareness in African America women. Among the campaign, Ford produced 2500 cars with Warriors in Pink Package. The 2008 Warriors in Pink package is based on V6 Premium Arraycoupe or convertible, but with a pink ribbon and Pony fender badge, pink Mustang rocker tape striping, charcoal leather seats with pink stitching, an aluminum-spoke steering wheel in leather with pink stitching and charcoal floormats with pink ribbon and contrast stitching.Ford Mustang Joins Ranks of Warriors in Pink In addition, there was a sweepstake for winning a custom version of Warriors in Pink vehicle, which was created by Galpin Auto Sports.Galpin Auto Sports Customizes Warrior's in Pink Mustang for Giveaway For 2009 model year, the production of Warriors in Pink car was reduced to 1000, unveiled in New York International Auto Show. Mach 1 In 2003 and 2004 the "Mach 1" nameplate returned. The original 1969 and 1970 Mustang Mach 1s were (and remain) some of the most popular Mustangs ever, Ford introduced the new Mach 1 to keep interest in the current Mustang high until the release of the S-197 with yet another special-edition Mustang. The Mach 1 used a non-supercharged version of the Cobra's 4.6 DOHC V8 which utilized cams from the Lincoln Navigator motor, and it was conservatively rated at 305 hp (310 hp in 2004). Other special features included "retro" interior styling, with seats made to look like the "comfortweave" seats in the original Mach 1s, old-style gauges, and aluminum pedals and shifter. Outside, the Mach 1 featured a striping package and blacked-out spoiler designed to mimic the original Mach 1, "Magnum 500" styled 17-inch wheels, and a "Shaker" hoodscoop. The "Shaker" was so named because it was attached to the engine and stuck out through a hole in the hood, and would move with the torque of the motor. Ford utilized the same casting for the new "Shaker" that they had for the 1969 model year. Despite having camshafts that produce power at lower rpm, the Mach 1's 4.6 produced as much power as the '01 Cobra, in part to the revised 4-valve heads, an increase in compression from 9.85:1 to 10:1, and the ram-air system. The Mach 1 was also equipped with 3.55:1 rear gears (manual transmissions only), making it capable of very low 13-second 1/4 mile ETs and ~106 mph trap speeds with an experienced drag driver. Anniversary editions Ford celebrated the Mustang's 20th Anniversary in 1984 by issuing a limited-edition GT model under the designation GT-350. The GT-350 name had not been used since the last Shelby Mustang was produced in 1970. The GT-350 could be ordered in either a hatchback or convertible body style driven by either the high performance 302cid V8 or the 140cid Turbo four. All came in white with special stripes and lettering while inside, SVO style seats were a feature of the all red interior. The 1984 20th anniversary edition GT sported a whole new look for Mustang, including the white monochromatic paint scheme and bold "GT-350" Striping. These Stripes are very reminiscent of the classic Shelby Mustangs Produced in the 1960s. One big mechanical revision for the Anniversary Mustang involved the GT's suspension. This revision was introduced as a running change early in 1984 to ALL GT Mustangs. The rear control arm pivot points were lowered 1/2-inch on the upper end and 1/4-inch on the lower end for improved suspension geometry. In addition, quad shocks replaced the old-style traction bars and the rear anti-roll bar diameter increased to 0.79 inches compared to 0.67 inches in 1983. Another newcomer in 1984 was the introduction of an Automatic Over Drive (AOD) Transmission. This combination could only be purchased with a 302 utilizing a Throttle Body Fuel Injection (TBI) system, also called Central Fuel Injection(CFI). The optional 165 horsepower (123 kW) 5.0L engine with CFI and the 4-speed AOD transmission package was offered with a 3.27:1 axle ratio. The 4V version carried over from 1983 was available only with a T-5 manual transmission. The 4V 5-speed was available with a 3.08:1 axle ratio.The 20th Anniversary Edition GT350's were produced during 35 days of production. The entire production is believed to have been done in 35 batches starting March 5th, 1984 and ending in April of 1984, there was one final Anniversary Mustang Convertible (TBI/CFI Automatic) Produced on June 12, 1984. There was no official 25th Anniversary model from Ford in 1989, even though this was looked into with several designs on body and performance modifications. In response Ford modified the running horse badge on the passenger side of the dash board, stating "25 Years" on the bottom of the badge. These badges were installed beginning in April of 1989 for one year, until April of 1990, the Anniversary model year. After April of 1990, Ford kept the badges in place,without the "25 Years" portion. Ford also added "25 Years" water mark on the window sticker with the running horse badge during this time period. In 1999, Ford produced a special 35th Anniversary Edition of the Mustang. In 2004, Ford produced a special 40th Anniversary Edition of the Mustang. Available in both Standard and GT editions, it consisted of 40th Anniversary badging, enhanced interior, and a few "special" collectible items for the owner. It also marked the end of this design of the Mustang, as 2005 ushered in an all-new model. Concepts 1962 Ford Mustang I concept The Ford Mustang I was a small, mid-engined (4 cylinder), open two-seater with aluminum body work, that began life as a design exercise and eventually became the progenitor of the famed Ford Mustang. Although it shared few design elements with the final production vehicle, it did lend its name to the line. 2005 Ford Mustang GT concept The concept 2005 Mustang GT coupe and convertible were debuted at the 2003 North American International Auto Show. They were designed after the production 2005 Mustang was finalized to gauge public reaction to the design. The design of the Mustang was created from scratch, the first in 23 years. However, the latest version draws heavily on the design both the 1967-1968 Mustang and Shelby GT 350/GT500. Ironically, the original Mustang was an American interpretation of European design aimed at the youngest, fastest-growing segment of the market – Baby Boomers – while the latest version interprets American design through a European lens for aging Baby Boomers. The 2-seater Mustang GT was powered by a supercharged 4.6L V-8, mated to a 6-speed manual in the coupe and a 5-speed automatic transmission in the convertible. The hood has twin scoops sitting in a U-shaped channel, topped by separate body color panels. This elongates the hood section, creates tailored character lines that flow into the instrument panel’s twin cowl upper section, and provides cold air ducting the supercharged V8. Notable features on the Mustang GT include 20" wheels, a nose which leans forward, and a side scoop. For the first time in the Mustang’s nearly 40-year existence, the scoop is a fully integrated design element that creates a triangular opening, and flows forward along the chamfered lower body line. The interior is trimmed in red leather, black accents, brushed aluminum, and borders on parody with red leather racing style seats draped over black forms atop aluminum pedestals. Similarly, the dash pad “eyebrows” overlook a metal band containing the gauges and vents, and the red lower section. The tail section divides lights into three units on either side of a large badge reminiscent of early Mustang filler caps. There is a similarity of the tail lamps’ angled upper section to that of the Australian-built Capri convertible of the early 1990s. 2005 Mustang GT-R Concept The GT-R was conceptualised by Ford to signal a focus on the racing market. " While conceptual in spirit, the Mustang GT-R is built by racers and is a capable performer with an eye on stepping up Mustang’s road-racing presence. Several racing series – American LeMans, SCCA Trans-Am, GrandAm Cup and the FIA – could easily accommodate the Mustang GT-R. For example, the car could meet some series rules with basic modifications to the brakes, wheels, tires and body parts." -Ford official Press Release The concept car featured a new 5.0 "Cammer" V8 engine with and a wider body. Its Valencia Orange color was inspired by Grabber Orange 1970 Mustang Boss 302 Trans-Am race cars. Notable design changes from the base model included GT-R wheels, Brembo brakes, Pirelli slicks and a more aggressive look. Despite demand from customers, it never went into production. Giugiaro Mustang concept At the 2006 Greater Los Angeles Auto Show, Ford debuted the Giugiaro Mustang concept car. It was designed by the Italian car design firm, Italdesign, and led by Fabrizio Giugiaro. Italdesign, led by senior Giorgetto Giugiaro, is famous for designing the 2003 Chevrolet Corvette Moray concept as well as the Ferrari GG50 concept and the 1965 Bertone Mustang, becoming the first European-styled car to debut internationally in America following World War II. The Italian design firm has a long history of car designs ranging from Fiat, Alfa Romeo, Volkswagen, Mazda to Lotus, and Bugatti. “When we saw the new Mustang, we knew two things: It was the best we’d seen since the original, and we had to get our hands on one,” said Fabrizio Giugiaro, styling director of Italdesign – Giugiaro S.P.A. “We still believe it’s important to show the automotive world pure exercises in style that interpret key models reflecting the history and image of important brands.” References